kamenriderstrongerfandomcom-20200215-history
Electrer
The is Stronger's transformation belt which is powered by electricity. Unlike previous models which required wind energy to activate, The Electrer is activated by Shigeru removing his gloves and rubbing the coils on his cybernetic hands together creating a static charge. The electrical energy from the charge then activates the belt and transforms him into Kamen Rider Stronger. In certain cases, Stronger can also transform when he absorbs a surge of electricity. Notes *Not counting Riderman and Kamen Rider Amazon, whose belts were not utilized in their transformations, Stronger's belt was the first Transformation belt in the series to use no moving parts, a practice that would not be repeated until Kamen Rider ZX years later. Appearances * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 1: I am the Electric Human Stronger!! **Episode 2: The Secret of Stronger and Tackle! **Episode 3: The Thriller House Calls for Children!! **Episode 4: The Demonic Motorbike Reckless Driving Operation! **Episode 5: Black Satan's School Lunch!? **Episode 6: The Jellyfish Kikkaijin Who Took the Form of a Teacher! **Episode 7: Rider Great Reversal!! **Episode 8: Don't Melt, Rider! The Final Blow, Electro Kick!! **Episode 9: The Band of Demons Has Come!! **Episode 10: The Frightful Gummer Bug! It Targets Humans!! **Episode 11: Chameleorn! Demonic Film!? **Episode 12: Duel! Stronger's Grave!? **Episode 13: The One-Eyed Titan! The Final Counter Attack!! **Episode 14: The Appearance of Enigmatic Chief Executive Shadow! **Episode 15: Shadow's Trump That Calls Death!! **Episode 16: The Bloodsucking Bubunger's Demonic Present! **Episode 17: Ghost Story, The Demonic Easter **Episode 18: Ghost Story, The Bottomless Swamp **Episode 19: Ghost Story: The Cursed Old Castle! **Episode 20: The Great Scary Desert! Two Tōbeis?! **Episode 21: Samegashima, Decisive Battle in the Sea! **Episode 22: Rider Execution at 12:00!? **Episode 23: The Devil of the Underground Kingdom!! **Episode 24: Bizarre! The Unmanned Train Runs!! **Episode 25: Don't Die!! Shigeru Jō in the Electric Chair **Episode 26: Seen!! The Great Leader's True Identity!! **Episode 27: Remodelled Majin! The Delza Army Appears!! **Episode 28: Oh! Stronger...into Small Pieces?! **Episode 29:The Curse of Majin Kate's Blood! **Episode 30: Goodbye, Tackle! Her Last Activity!! **Episode 31: Stronger's Great Remodelling!! **Episode 32: Deadly! Super Electro Three-step Kick!! **Episode 33: Stronger Dies in the Full Moon!? **Episode 34: The Snake Woman's Bloodsucking Hell! **Episode 35: The Man Who Returned! The Name is V3!! **Episode 36: Three Riders Vs. The Powerful Delza Army! **Episode 37: Riders Captured! Long Live Delza!! **Episode 38: Appearance! Riders 1, 2!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **Episode 20: Two Kamen Riders, Who is Another? **Episode 21: Enter Stronger; Two Riders vs. Two Formidable Monsters **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 38: Please, Shigeru Jō! There's the Ari Commando Training School With a Million Yen Monthly Salary **Episode 52: Hiroshi's Father Had Lived! As Altered Human FX777? **Episode 53: The End of Admiral Majin! And the Great Leader's True Identity? **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} Category:Transformation Gear